


Shmi

by ashangel101010



Series: The Amidala Twins [2]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy, Star Wars: Rise of Empire Era - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Family Fluff, Gen, Short & Sweet, Stuffed Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-02
Updated: 2020-10-02
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:07:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26781880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashangel101010/pseuds/ashangel101010
Summary: Anakin presents another member to the family.
Relationships: Anakin Skywalker & Gallo (OC), Gallo (OC) & Rori (OC), Padmé Amidala/Anakin Skywalker
Series: The Amidala Twins [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1710523
Comments: 6
Kudos: 4





	Shmi

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing in the Star Wars universe or anything in any universe; I just like writing stories in that universe.

Shmi

*

The tips of Anakin Skywalker’s human fingers sting madly like he stuck them in a pit full of firebeetles. He should be reporting to the Council, or turning his comm back on to be nagged by Obi-Wan for not doing so, but there’s someone who matters far more than Jedi Masters. He punches in Padmé’s access codes and slips right inside her apartment.

“Padmé?” His call echoes across the empty living room. He feels for his son in the Force and feels his love from behind the doors of Padmé’s small office. 

“In here, Ani!” She finally responds. He palms open the wooden door and finds a precarious tower of datapads in front of his wife’s face. Their sons are on the spongy tiles with the Naboo alphabet. Rori laughs as he ferociously kicks at a small gualama plush, while Gallo shakes his crimson rattle like he’s cheering his older brother on.

“Rori is very energetic!” Anakin beams at their sons. Rori kicks harder, while Gallo looks at Anakin and smile with his gums.

“They didn’t feel like napping today.” She lets out a yawn before grabbing the next datapad.

“It sounds like you didn’t get one either.” His eyes drift back to their children. Gallo waves the rattle at him, while Rori ignores him and keeps up his pumped up kicks.

“Threepio is bringing another stack from the Senate. I don’t have time to rest.” She sighs deeply.

“I’m pretty sure that the corruption will still be there in the morning.”

“Ani!” Her stricken look should’ve filled him with immediate remorse, but the bags under her eyes just remind him of how overwork she is. 

“I’m sorry. I just want this war to be over. The Senate squabbles, while the war just keeps going on.” He shakes his head and looks back at their sons. Gallo stops waving his rattle and blinks his doe brown eyes. Anakin decides that now is the best time to reveal his present.

“I got them something, Angel!” He announces gleefully and levitates the gift onto her datapad. A bear with a thin waist and a lumpy head stares into Padmé’s eyes with its own black plasticine. Its sand-colored fur sticks out much like the faux-wings sewn into its back. 

“A bear with wings? And the stitching is all crooked. Did you buy this?” Padmé barely suppresses a giggle as she plays with its stiffly rotating limbs. 

“I, uh, made it.” He smiles sheepishly.

“That’s very impressive. I didn’t know you could sew.”

“I’m the Chosen One! I have so many hidden talents!” _And used all of my downtime to watch holos on sewing by hand. Maybe my stitching would’ve been straighter if I used a machine._

“Were you trying to make a Diathim?” She teases lightly.

“Well, the first one looked more like an arboreal octopus on a crash test dummy. This one is my masterpiece!”

“I hope you’re ready to see it being kicked by Rori. For some reason, he’s really into kicking his toys now.” She shakes her head and tosses the bear at him.

“He gets his kicks from you.” He chirps and levitates the plush down between their sons. Rori stops his kicking briefly to touch the bear-angel. He sticks out his tongue and then resumes kicking the poor gualama. 

But Gallo, his baby bird, drops the rattle and hugs the bear. He makes pleased coos and drools a bit on _his_ bear. 

“What’s the bear’s name?”

“Name?” He keeps his eyes on Gallo and the bear, not even turning around when Padmé gets up from her desk and stands by his side. 

“You don’t have one? I’ve got one, Ani. How about… _Shmi_.” He faces her and smiles with unshed tears in his blue eyes.

They kiss. Gallo watches them for a moment and then kisses Shmi on her funny nose.

*

**Author's Note:**

> Author’s Comments- Here is the link: 
> 
> Here is an image of the teddy bear that inspired the Shmi bear but imagine it with wings: [Link](https://i.pinimg.com/originals/8b/52/85/8b5285fc86fb547a38d6742ebaff1b04.jpg)
> 
> This is about a month from the events of RoTS, so the twins are about two months old. Speaking of that movie, when I watched it in theaters for the first time, I thought the entire movie took place a little over a month. When I read the Matthew Stover novelization (which everyone should because it is the best book of the trilogy, same is true for the novelization of RoTJ), it’s implied some time has passed but wouldn’t give me the numbers, so I presumed it was a few weeks. It’s barely four days in the movie according to the Legends/EU and New Canon timelines. 
> 
> So the next part of the series will either be covering the altered RoTS, or it’s going to be about Palpatine’s POV about his affair with Padmé and the outcome of it, or maybe it’ll be about Sate spoiling Rori while Kinman teases the crap out of him. Only one of these will end with Kinman being stabbed in the elbow.


End file.
